Company
by Missy the Cat
Summary: When Shadow suggested their little arrangement, Amy expected to only be sharing Sonic with him. However, as time goes on, Amy realizes she might actually have grown to love both the 2 hedgehog princes.


Another SonAmyShad OneShot.

Please Review.

No Flames.

...

Half of it, the yaoi scenes are for my old friend not me for the last time. I** DON'T** like yaoi and yuri!

...

Shadow the Hedgehog is a 24 year old muscular jet black Mobius hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, around the edges of his eyes, and on his arms and legs, has crimson-red eyes, a patch of white fur on his chest, and his muzzle is tan, has 6 quills on his head, 4 of which curve upwards and 2 that curve downwards, 2 spines on his back, and a small tail and in his usual outfit, white gloves with black cuffs and red tongues, and dark grey boots, like his gloves, have black cuffs and orange-red tongues, on each of his wrists and ankles, he wears a single gold rings, dark brown jacket, a long sleeved black shirt, and long black pants.

Sonic the Hedgehog is a 21 year old muscular Mobius hedgehog with cobalt blue fur that covers most of his body, tan skin that covers his arms, muzzle and front torso, and emerald-green eyes, has 6 long quills on the back of his head, 2 spines protruding from his back behind his shoulders, and a short tail, and in his usual outfit, 2 light-weight, hyper friction resistant red boots with white cuffs around the ankles, gray soles, and white straps across the top, the last of which are held down by a golden buckle on each foot, he also wears a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands, 2 black cuffs on his wrists, long sleeved dark grey shirt, black jacket, and long dark blue pants.

Amy Rose is an 19 year old curvy rosy pink-quilled Little Planet female hedgehog, jade-green eyes, and peach skin on her muzzle and arms, quills that reached a knee length, in her usual outfit, white gloves, a long sleeved red tunic, long black pants, and dark red boots.

Charles the Hedgehog is a 50 year old hedgehog who bares many physical similarities to Sonic, but has light blue quills, has a thick, grey mustache that obscures his mouth, as well as similarly thick, grey eyebrows, arching over his light brown eyes and in his usual outfit. white gloves, a maroon colored, slightly pointed shoes with 2 dark yellow straps and and white cuffs, and white gloves.

Chuck the Hedgehog is a 52 year old hedgehog with blue gray fur and grey eyes, and in his usual outfit, long brown pants, a long sleeved yellow dress shirt, white gloves, and brick-red shoes with 3 yellow straps.

Mephiles the Hedgehog is a 28 year old dark grey hedgehog, greyish-blue streaks, green eyes with slit pupils, a pale-skinned muzzle, and in his usual outfit, white gloves, black cuffs on his wrists, long sleeved dark brown shirt, long black pants, and brown boots.

Simon is a 72 year old echidna that has red fur, blue eyes, peach skin, and cybernetic left arm, and in his usual outfit, a grey jacket, a long sleeved beige shirt, and brown shoes.

...

Everyone in their usual outfits.

...

One of the small Mobius Tents.

Day Time.

Sonic was asleep.

Shadow still felt an icy fear grip his heart every time he glanced at his younger brother, but it was getting easier now. Out in the field, when Shadow had first found Sonic lying among the fallen he had been terrified, too frozen with his fear to even call out. Vector had been the one to call for the rest and determine that he was not in fact dead, Simon the one to bear Sonic to the healers. All Shadow had been able to do was stare and fear the end of all light in the world.

It didn't matter to Shadow whether the sun would dawn again, not if Sonic didn't smile with it.

Right now Sonic was asleep, though not unconscious, had been seen by the healers and bandaged up as he required. Sonic had been badly wounded, might never walk without a limp again if he was unlucky but he was alive and breathing and right now that was all Shadow cared about. Shadow would hardly even paused to get his own wounds tended, had only allowed Mephiles to fuss over him once Sonic had been treated. Shadow's own wounds were minor, few would even scar though a couple of them did warrant the use of a needle and thread. Once Shadow would have been stitched together though and assured that Charles was alive and well enough that nobody expected him to make any decisions, he'd sat down next to his younger brother on the right side to watch Sonic sleep.

It was rare seeing Sonic so completely at rest and that scared Shadow a little bit. Even at night Sonic was rarely still, would mumble or toss and turn, more often than not ending up half on top of Shadow by morning no matter how they laid themselves down at night. It had been a cause of much teasing on the road, others making lewd comments about what Shadow and Sonic might have gotten up to in the night as though they were going to risk getting caught by whoever was on watch and getting scolded by Charles for not getting proper rest. Even Chuck had started smirking about it at some point, once he had been assured that there was no offence at insinuating such things about brothers among Mobius animals. You loved who you loved, as Solaris had made you, and any who dared to judge that could take up their protest with the Maker himself.

Shadow could not imagine a world where he was not allowed to love Sonic as he might as well have been judged for breathing, so natural it was to look at the spiky cobalt blue quills and the sleeping face and feel his heart fill with love.

There was some commotion at the door of the small tent and Shadow looked up, seeing a guard stepping in front of the doorway. Behind the stocky brown Mobius fox male, one of Jules's finest still standing, he saw the short, curvy figure of a pink quilled Little Planet female hedgehog.

Shadow recognized the pink quilled Little Planet female hedgehog of course. How could Shadow not when Sonic had taken such an interest in the pink Little Planet female hedgehog. Shadow had listened to their conversations during the weeks he and Sonic had spent in Deerwood Forest of Little Planet, had heard the Little Planet animals go from sharp, curt replies to actual answers and interest in what Sonic had to say. Shadow would seen the pink quilled Little Planet female hedgehog in Soleanna too, had witnessed the miracle of her healing, had seen his younger brother return from the gates of the Halls under her hands. For that, Shadow owed pink Little Planet female hedgehog more than he could ever repay.

"Let her in." Shadow said, almost startling himself with how rough his voice sounded.

Shadow would have done a lot of yelling during the battle to be sure, war cries and threats and calls to his allies, had shouted himself hoarse calling Sonic's name as the battle died down into the stench of blood and ashes. The brown fox guard heard Shadow well enough though and after a glance at him for confirmation, stepped aside to allow the pink Little Planet female hedgehog in.

"Thank you." the pink Little Planet Hedgehog said, standing slightly shorter in the small Mobius animals tent.

The pink quilled Little Planet female hedgehog was slightly shorter than Shadow and Sonic. Not that there was much in the way of obstacles, anyway. Sonic's resting place consisted of a bedroll spread over a mat to keep it apart from cold ground and aside from another such contraption that Shadow was seated on there was little in the way of furnishings. The small brazier seemed like an unnecessary luxury, casting what little light and warmth it could around the tent but Shadow supposed Jules's brown fox soldiers felt it necessary for the tent of princes.

"You are… Shadow, right?" the pink Little Planet female hedgehog asked.

"That's me." Shadow said nodding, eyeing the pink Little Planet female hedgehog.

The pink quilled Little Planet female hedgehog seemed weary from the battle, in a way Shadow hadn't been sure Little Planet animals even could, still bearing her weapons but her hands empty, offering no threat and her clothes were so smeared with dirt and blood he might not have guessed their true color in the flickering light.

"And you are Amy Rose, right?" Shadow asked.

Oh how sweet that name had sounded on Sonic's tongue, for all that Shadow himself could find no such taste to it.

"I am." Amy said nodding, short and productive, the gesture of a soldier. "He… how is Sonic?"

"Asleep. They've cleaned and stitched up his wounds, and it'll be a while before he's recovered, but for now he's in no danger." Shadow said.

And oh, how Shadow thanked all the Chaos for that and he could not have stood it if his younger brother had fallen and left him standing.

"I'd rather say you seem to be in worse shape than he is, at the moment." Shadow said.

"I'm fine. The blood is not mine." Amy said.

As Shadow lifted his eyebrows, pink Little Planet female hedgehog sighed.

"Well. Most of it is not mine." Amy said.

"Slightly better, but still worrisome." Shadow said, shaking his head. "I'll call the healers to take a look, if it's all the same to you. I've seen it confirmed far too often today that you Little Planet animals are not invulnerable, and I would imagine tending your own wounds is hardly the easiest task. Wouldn't want Sonic waking up to find that you bled out at the foot of his bed, after all."

"There is no need for that, I assure you." Amy said.

"Is there not? You hardly look like anyone has seen to you yet. Did you not stop by the Little Planet camps before coming here?" Shadow asked.

Amy flinched almost unnoticeable, but Sonic was not the only one with sharp eyes.

"I am… not welcome there." Amy said.

Shadow frowned. "You're not?" he asked.

"I was banished." Amy said.

Amy appeared calm as she spoke, voice blank and devoid of any sorrow or rage Shadow might have expected, yet her eyes were troubled for the moment Shadow caught them.

"I fled the palace when my king ordered the borders shut. For that transgression, he told me not to return." Amy said.

"Really, now." Shadow said, nodding slowly. "And why did you leave, then?"

"I-I needed to deliver a warning." Amy said glancing at Sonic, her calm expression wavering. "And we captured one of the mystic beings. He said the Mobius one would die from the poison."

"That's why you showed up." Shadow said.

That made sense, as much as the thought of a female Little Planet hedgehog helping a Mobius Hedgehog made much sense at all. Shadow wasn't sure if it had even been mentioned in the night, could remember nothing but glowing light and Sonic's strength returning and then their escape from the burning ruins of Soleanna.

"It was true enough. Without you, I fear my brother would have been lost." Shadow said.

"I could not allow it." Amy said pinching her lips into a thin line, taking a halting step closer.

The way Amy held her right arm with her left arm was off as Shadow noticed, the battle still strong enough at the back of his mind that he couldn't help picking up on the signs of weakness, open spots to strike.

"He-you are certain he will recover?" Amy asked.

"So the healers tell me." Shadow said making up his mind, pushing himself to his feet.

Shadow was tired too had just proposed sleep if his worry for Sonic might allow it but this was more important right now.

"Sit down. I'll order those healers here." Shadow said.

"I do not require-" Amy said but was cut off by Shadow.

"I told you to sit down." Shadow said, commanding.

Shadow's commanding voice wasn't quite as impressive as Charles's, certainly not when he was so tired and rough and he hardly made an intimidating figure, standing so much shorter than her and weary from the battle, but Amy was either surprised or convinced enough that she did indeed fold herself down to sit on the spot Shadow had vacated. Shadow himself crossed over to the door, telling the guard outside to fetch a healer.

Mephiles arrived quickly, looking worried as he did, but relaxed when he heard his patient was neither of the princes. It was a good thing Mephiles would have been the one to arrive, he hardly even blinked as Shadow asked him to tend to Amy's wounds, setting to work at once. Amy seemed more submissive now not hesitating about removing her clothes when asked to give Mephiles access to her wounds, unashamed of her body even as Mephiles started cleaning and dressing a rather ugly looking wound across her ribs. Even so, Shadow closed the door flap of the tent with his right hand and then focused his gaze on Sonic's sleeping form. Shadow wasn't quite conscious enough of Amy's modesty to leave outright but he could at least be courteous enough not to stare.

It was almost entirely quiet until Mephiles finished his ministrations, giving Amy strict orders to take care of her wounds or else before walking back out of the tent.

Shadow finally looked up as he heard Amy putting her clothes back on with both hands.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Shadow said, trying to offer some weak humor. "He's been known to tie people down if he thinks they might not get enough rest otherwise."

"I do not doubt that." Amy said, inspecting Shadow with unreadable eyes. "You love him."

Amy hardly meant Mephiles.

"Since I first saw him in his cradle as a toddler." Shadow said, nodding. "Some say we Mobius animals are born with our hearts split apart, and must find the one who fills our heart or else we will not love at all. I was lucky enough to find him when I was but 3, and have never doubted myself."

"And… does he love you?" Amy asked.

"He tells me so." Shadow said.

Sonic looked almost peaceful now for all that he had seemed in terrible pain the few moments he had awoken.

"It's my grasp he wears in his on his right hand, and he has promised I may put my rings there as soon as we have the peace for ceremonies. I may be my uncle's heir, but he'll be the one to stand beside me when that time comes." Shadow said.

"What were his words to me, then?" Amy asked, sounding almost fragile now in a way Shadow might not have thought possible of such an immortal creature. "Fevered dreams, or outright lies?"

"Neither. Sonic may be mischievous, but he's not capable of such cruelty." Shadow said.

And cruelty it would have been, promising such a bright heart to anyone without meaning it.

"He gave you our mother's necklace. That's not something he would gift to anyone without meaning it." Shadow said.

"You just said you Mobius animals may only love one." Amy said.

"Yes, that's what they say. If there's anyone with a heart big enough to fit 2 others, though, I'd wager that to be Sonic." Shadow said, shrugging. "I've heard the way he spoke with you in the dungeons and in Soleanna, heard the way he speaks of you when you are not there. I don't think he lied or spoke in jest. If he says he loves you, then love you he does. And if he asked you if you might love him, it was because he truly wishes to know."

"What would it matter either way, though?" Amy asked looking down at Sonic now, and for once the Little Planet detachment was broken, confusion and yearning battling in her expression. "You said you already have a claim on him. Even if he loved me, you would hardly let him go."

"I'm a Mobian Hedgehog. I'm jealous by nature and possessive in my love. Even so, I know the difference between something owned and something borrowed, and I know Sonic's heart is mine only because he has chosen to give it to me." Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

Now, Shadow craved he could hear a hint of hope in Amy's voice.

Shadow might have been young but he was not foolish nor unaware of danger. Shadow would have known the danger of dragons for all that he had never felt the terror of dragon fire before, had realized the risks of the journey and yet he had answered his uncle's call without hesitation. Now, though, it took Shadow a moment to speak even though he had already made up his mind.

"I mean that I can share if you can." Shadow said.

Anything for the sake of Sonic's smile.

"You… truly?" Amy asked, her eyes widened as she turned to look at Shadow. "You'd be willing to do that?"

"Yes, if Sonic's willing to be shared, but somehow I don't think that will be a problem. Fair warning, though." Shadow said, managing a faint grin. "We've shared a room since Sonic was an infant, and a bed almost as long."

Though Shadow and Sonic's mother had been very clear on what was and was not allowed in said bed until Sonic was old enough to start courting.

"I don't expect that to change any time soon, so be aware that share means share. If you want a part in Sonic's life, you'll also be part of mine, and vice versa." Shadow said.

"I think I can manage that." Amy said, echoing Shadow's own tired smile. "But I suppose we should not be talking about this without him, hmm? After all, it seems his opinion is the one that decides."

"Indeed. We all need rest, I think. I'll call for someone to bring you some bedding, there's just barely enough room for a third." Shadow said, going back to the door before Amy could protest, giving the fox guard instructions.

Another bed, as one could be found, and enough food in the morning for 3, assuming Sonic awoke by then.

It was still slightly strange, having everyone jump at Shadow's every wish. Back in Chaos City Shadow would hardly been the center of much attention and on the road Sonic and he had been teased and taunted as some of the youngest. Yet all of Jules's people seemed to be quite happy to treat Shadow as a prince, in a way he never had been for all of Charles's stories and teachings.

Shadow supposed it was time to get used to it and this would certainly be different now.

Amy must have been truly exhausted, since she made no actual protest at Shadow's insistence that she sleep. Shadow and Amy set down the bedrolls on either side of Sonic with Shadow on the right side and Amy on the left side, both close enough to reach out to touch him, and Shadow fell asleep almost as soon as he laid down, aching and weary after the long, long day.

...

Tomorrow.

Morning.

When Shadow woke the fire had just been freshly tended and there was food set on a large plate near their beds, bread and cheese and other cold things that he more or less inhaled his one third of. Sonic was still asleep, while Amy lay with her eyes open yet failed to react when Shadow waved his right hand before her eyes. Little Planet animals couldn't even sleep without making things weird.

After some hesitation and then deciding there was probably no safer company Shadow could trust his younger brother into at the moment, Shadow stepped out of the tent into the crisp morning air.

Things were as busy as they had been when Shadow first retired into the tent, the uninjured Mobius animals rushing to and from to see to the wounded and the dead and he suspected things were much the same in the camps of Little Planet animals and men. The fox guard at the tent door had changed overnight, yet this one was a grey hedgehog and just as respectful, quickly bowing to him and giving directions when he asked where he might find the king.

Charles. Shadow needed to find Charles and more importantly he needed to find Chuck, and if he wasn't terribly mistaken they could both be found at once. Shadow doubted Chuck would have let Charles out of his sight with the way he'd fussed over Charles when he'd been brought to the camp, so the king's tent was a safe bet indeed for the hedgehog.

Shadow needed Chuck on his side if he was to succeed without a fight, as he rather suspected Charles would have agreed to just about anything to appease his little burglar after his foolishness. Even if that anything was to see Charles's nephews bound not only to each other but a female Little Planet Hedgehog as well.

Snow crunched under Shadow's feet as he hurried through the camp, falling in thick, leisurely flakes to cover the trampled ground and for all that he knew it would soon be turned into dirty slush unless countless rushing feet, for a brief moment everything seemed bright and new and full of possibilities, like a shapeless jewel waiting for a careful hand to carve out its facets and make it shine. Shadow paused for a moment, drawing in a deep breath of the cold air, and for all that he was still weary and aching he felt surprisingly awake.

Shadow thought of putting one of his rings on Amy's wrists, one matching the design he'd long since imagined in his own wrists and Sonic's, thought of watching 2 male red hawk archers at the shooting range and 2 knowing smirks whenever he thought to hold some secret and 2 male hawks standing by his side as he stepped forward to claim his crown in time.

It should have been an unpleasant thought and a crowded one, Shadow should have shuddered as he imagined a bed large enough to hold 3 instead of 2, yet all through his imaginings he saw the smile Sonic seemed to have just for Amy and that smile made everything fit. For now, that would be enough.

If anything else was to come, well, Shadow, Sonic, and Amy would welcome it together then.

...

1 week later.

Shadow, Sonic, and Amy's Tent.

Night Time.

Amy's quills was soft and silky in Shadow's hands.

Shadow enjoyed braiding quills, that was no secret and he would have had his younger brother's quills fully in braids if Sonic had let him and the quills itself had cooperated, but Sonic rarely had the patience to sit still long enough for Shadow to get more than 1 or 2 simple plaits in his quills, and what he did manage to wind there would soon be lost anyway as his younger brother's quills slipped out of any braid or knot he could work there.

There were precious few others who Shadow could ask to sit before him with their quills and fur down without causing a downright scandal and they generally either didn't care much for braids or already had someone else to work it into their quills. Shadow's own was a poor substitute, and hardly allowed him to work the more complicated designs that he would have loved to try out, so for the longest time he had been tragically deprived of the joy of weaving quills into beautiful things.

Now, Shadow had his chance, and he was not going to waste it. Amy seemed to have infinite patience for staying still unless she had somewhere to be, and she had enough quills on her head that Shadow was quite sure he could have worked on it all day and yet not be done as it was soft and pliant enough to be worked into lovely neat braids, yet not quite so silky and wispy that it would slip out of its closures.

Ever since the first time Amy had allowed Shadow to braid her quills he had made a rather regular habit of doing just that, spending countless silent moments running his fingers along her rosy pink quills and working intricate designs into its knee length.

This time Amy was not seated in front of Shadow to allow for better access, lying down on the bed instead, her quills spread all over the bed like a puddle of pink roses.

Shadow had picked out a small section near Amy's temple that he could work on without risking getting some strand caught under her shoulders, lying down next to her with his elbows holding him up enough to work on her quills.

It was a simple enough design, perfect for some leisure working during a lazy moment and he doubted he would even bother to set a proper closure to it when he was done. Shadow would simply let it unravel as it wished, would comb out whatever little remained in the morning, marveling as he always did at the way Little Planet hedgehog's quills never seemed to tangle.

Shadow's attention was focused on the locks of quills in his fingers, picking out the different hues in the strands, copper and fire and deep delicious rosy pink. Shadow was aware on some distant level that there was movement to his side, Sonic adjusting himself where he laid on the left side of Amy's body, but he didn't pay attention to the particulars.

"You are beautiful." Sonic said, murmuring.

Sonic voice breaking through Shadow's quiet contemplation though he couldn't tell exactly who Sonic was addressing without looking up and risking losing his place in the design.

Amy, most likely, given that the last time Shadow had glanced over Sonic had been running his right hand along her peach stomach. Shadow had to admit Sonic was right there. Amy was beautiful and not just for her endless strands of quills that were like spun silk in Shadow's reverent fingers.

Amy might not have been a beauty by Mobius animals standards, but Shadow was enough of an artist to see the elegance in her long, slim lines, the whimsy in the scattering of freckles along her peach skin.

_"They were stars."_ Sonic said sometimes.

Constellations for them to follow and then Shadow would trace his lips along the lines connecting each one and Amy would laugh before it inevitably turned into sighs. The sounds Amy made were beautiful, too, the laughter like clear bells and mountain brooks, the deep sighs of pleasure that made Shadow's blood rush into interesting places, even her quiet words in the darkness and the humming in the still of the night. Amy was beautiful and she was theirs, and Shadow was lucky to have a claim on her.

It hadn't been that long ago that Shadow would have thought it impossible for him to find anyone but Sonic so handsome.

It was easy to see the beauty in his younger brother in his one when Shadow had spent his entire life seeing it there. Shadow had grown up adoring Sonic's carefree laughter and his apparently perpetually windswept quills had admired the strong panes of muscle that grew to cover his weedy frame in his teen years had followed the development of a young Mobius hedgehog into something much stronger and much more attractive with a growing desire that he had only kept in control with an enormous amount of self-discipline and quite a few quiet nights of self-pleasure.

Not many Mobius animals would have called Sonic handsome of course, finding his emerald green eyes too strange and his nose in a weird shape and his features slightly like those of a human but for Shadow, there was no Mobius animal who could have been more handsome and after all this was his Sonic, his one and his heart, and if he wasn't the exact example of Mobian beauty that only meant he had been made especially for Shadow to appreciate. And yet, for all that this was the beauty Shadow was supposed to admire, he had grown to see that in Amy as well.

It was because of Sonic, Shadow supposed, like so many things in his life. Shadow had first agreed to their arrangement thinking he might never think of Amy as more than a friend, if that, for all that he was willing to share Sonic with her for the sake of Sonic's happiness.

Shadow admired Amy's skills in battle and was grateful for her healing of course and had soon come to appreciate her sharp wit and even sharper tongue as well but those were features he admired in many people without claiming to love them. It would have been enough, really, for Shadow to see the happiness in Sonic's eyes whenever he saw his precious female Little Planet Hedgehog, and Shadow had thought neither he nor Amy would have needed for more to spark between the 2 of them than their mutual desire for that happiness to remain forever and ever.

But Sonic was there, Sonic with the great big smile and even greater heart, who had loved Shadow and Amy both with all he was and drawn them in until they had no choice but to mold themselves around each other to best fill Sonic's heart.

Shadow had heard Sonic speak of Amy's beauty so often, he had come to see it as well, the rosy pink in her quills and the fruit in her skin. Shadow had watched Sonic's hands tracing along the lines of Amy's body, and learnt the unseen tracks they left for his hands to follow as well.

Shadow had seen Sonic smile at something Amy said, heard them share secrets or jokes or kind words and through all that he had come to feel all the love she felt for his younger brother. And when Shadow felt such love, how could he not have loved Amy back, for everything she had given Sonic?

And if Amy loved Shadow as well, why, that only made him all the more fortunate.

Amy was beautiful and so was Sonic, and they were the most beautiful together, when they melted into one another in a tangle of limbs and sweaty skin and sweet kisses.

Shadow had been hesitant to join Sonic and Amy in bed in the first place, had thought he couldn't stand to watch his one share such a thing with someone else but Sonic had insisted and Shadow had never learnt to tell Sonic 'no'.

Shadow had not regretted his decision, had been mesmerized by the sight of Sonic and Amy moving together in perfect unison and by the time Sonic had collapsed on top his beautiful Little Planet hedgehog-maid, panting after reaching his peak, Shadow had already split himself in his right fist and felt no shame for it.

It had been a surprise at first, almost, that Amy would accept those touches from Shadow as well and not only from Sonic. Certainly, Shadow, Sonic, and Amy had agreed to share their lives because that was the only way they could share Sonic, but from what Shadow knew Little Planet animals were no more keen on taking multiple lovers than Mobius animals were.

Yet the first time Shadow had dared touch Amy that hadn't been at Sonic's direct instruction, just his left hand tracing along Amy's right side and her right hip and her right thigh, she had not turned him away or even questioned him.

Amy had glanced up at Shadow, her eyes darkened and her lids heavy and as she sighed under his touch he had seen the fruits on her skin.

The first time Shadow had spent himself within Amy he had thought he might altogether faint at the sensation, the pleasure of his peak mixed with the exhilarating terror of realizing that someone who wasn't Sonic had directly brought him to such heights of sensation.

Sonic had kept his wits with Shadow, though, had pressed shivering kisses to Amy's breasts as he slowly withdrew from her body, and if his hands had trembled as he caressed her she had made no mention of it. Sonic hadn't said a word about it, either, had only looked at Shadow with such deep love and understanding in his eyes that if Shadow hadn't been quite so exhausted then he might have wept from the enormity of it all.

Things had developed since, had become more balanced between Shadow, Sonic, and Amy all in bed and outside it alike. With time, they had gone from Shadow and Amy spending their time with Sonic either alone or together to sharing each other more evenly, to a point where Shadow didn't truly feel anything was missing if Sonic was kept on some errand or another longer than expected and he ended up spending a quiet evening with Amy instead.

It worked out in all aspects of Shadow, Sonic, and Amy's daily lives, little by little. In the training grounds Sonic and Amy practiced their archery together, Shadow and Amy shared their experiences with their respective twin blades, and Shadow and Sonic wrestled to the best of their matching builds.

In the matter of politics Amy stood guard for either Shadow or Sonic or both as they were needed, or helped Shadow with his paperwork where she could and nudged Sonic into helping him instead where her language skills failed her with all the runes and Japanese. Among their friends it was 1 or 2 or 3 of them, however they happened to be, and Amy was already so well tuned to their shared jokes and so ready to return them that sometimes Shadow almost forgot she hadn't always been there, the way Sonic had been.

When it came time for bed the 3 of them shared it more often than not, for all that Amy didn't need sleep even nearly as much as the 2 of them did, and slept strangely when she did. Shadow, Sonic, and Amy found their pleasure all together, in one configuration or another, and if Shadow found he was rarely anymore touching or touched by only his brother, it was less a matter of being unable to avoid Amy and more that it more often than not took both of them to truly tire her out.

Amy seemed to know how they took to a challenge, making some well-aimed quip at Mobius animals stamina or boasting words whenever she wanted to get them worked up, and while it could be really quite obvious Shadow still wasn't about to leave her unsatisfied when she was so very beautiful in the throes of her pleasure.

And if there was another pair of hands on Shadow's skin or another mouth seeking his when he did sink deep into Sonic's welcoming heat, or when Sonic claimed him with all his familiar eagerness, well, Shadow was hardly going to complain about receiving even more attention.

This was another typical night, with all 3 of them naked and sweaty and tired, working through the last moments before Shadow and Sonic would inevitably give themselves up for sleep and Amy remained with them, singing soft words that carried themselves deep into their dreams.

Shadow was quite sure his muzzle was still glistening with Amy's juices, his stomach still feeling warm where Sonic had thoughtfully run a washcloth along his fur and skin with his right hand to wash away the sticky seed, and he rather suspected he wasn't the only one still feeling the remnants of their love very keenly yet wasn't quite interested enough to try and move right now.

This was fine for now, the warm, languid exhaustion and Amy's quills in Shadow's hands as he listened to Sonic murmuring to her. There would be time for a bath in the morning.

When another strand slipped from Shadow's fingers, causing the quills to come loose, he decided it was time to give up any pretense of wakefulness. Letting the braid fall down entirely, Shadow stretched himself out on the bed, reaching his right arm across Amy until he could feel his left fingertips brushing Sonic.

"I don't know about the two of you." Shadow said, murmuring. "But I'm more or less asleep already."

Sonic chuckled, a deep sound that was partly smothered by Amy's left shoulder. "That might be a good idea to follow, yes." he said his right fingers entwined with Shadow's left fingers.

The familiar coldness from the bow rough under Shadow's skin, and over his and Sonic's joined hands Amy set her own.

Shadow pressed a tired kiss to Amy's right shoulder, his last one before sleep, and drifted off to dreams with his brother's hand on his own and the stars of Amy's skin dancing in his mind.

...

1 week later.

Morning.

Amy knew from the beginning that she was lost.

Of course, many would have said Amy had already given up any claim to dignity or honor she might have once held when she first stood against her king, but that was hardly a matter that concerned her overly much anymore.

Amy had made her decisions and she stood by her choices and however much some of her kin might have despised her for them she could and would not take back any of it. Even so, disobeying clear orders or even standing directly against her king was still a different kind of lost cause than what Amy now faced before her.

A Little Planet animal only loved once, and for all time. When Little Planet animals first gave their heart and body to another, they were forever bound to their lover, no matter how long either of them lived afterwards. Amy knew this to be a truth, had learnt this before she was old enough to know what love was, before she had even dreamed of understanding the enormity of it.

Sometimes Amy wondered if she still understood it truly, if the pain in her heart was truly love or some other agony entirely, if something that anguished her so could possibly be worthy of all the songs and stories of love that had brought her so much wonder in her younger years. A Little Planet animal only loved once, and only one, and any who claimed to do otherwise might as well not have called themselves a Little Planet animal anymore.

Except Amy loved Sonic, and Sonic loved another and she still would not bear to step away.

If they had followed the Little Planet way of thinking, or indeed the Mobius animal one, she would have been the one cast aside without a doubt. Sonic had already given his body and love to Shadow, after all, how could she even think she might have some claim on him? It was entirely unthinkable of Amy to make any claim on what was obviously a married Mobius Hedgehog.

Mobians would not have thought any differently, seeing how the 2 hedgehog brothers were considered to be soulmates to each other, having been bound to each other since the first time Shadow had stood by his younger brother's cradle. There was no space for Amy in the equation, in their bed, in their life, and yet somehow, Sonic was willing to make that space for her. And for the sake of Sonic's happiness, Shadow would do the same.

Amy half expected someone to protest at first and no doubt there were some grumbles, but Shadow seemed rather intent on having his way. Showing sneakiness that Amy hadn't expected from such a seemingly straightforward person, Shadow quickly convinced Chuck of their cause, who in turn made sure Charles gave them no particular trouble beyond voicing his doubts and then leaving them to settle things for themselves.

And when the king had no protest, those who would openly try to oppose the 2 princes were few and far between. Amy held no illusions about her popularity among Mobius animals, of course, knew that outside the slowly warming company she was only tolerated at best but it was still better than the Little Planet court she had been banished from for her disobedience, or the mortal men she had no place with.

Whenever Amy felt truly out of place, there was Sonic grasping her left hand, caressing the back of her left hand with his right thumb, whispering words of love and devotion and want as he sought to tell her just how much he wanted her in the mountain with him. And beside Sonic was Shadow, a silent shadow that seemed ever present, and for all that he did not join in on Sonic's reassurances he also never contradicted his words.

The day Sonic was declared fully recovered he all but burst into the rooms Shadow and Amy had come to share, the beaming smile on his face telling them before any words were exchanged just how his meeting with the healers had gone. Amy had expected the news, having kept a careful eye on Sonic's slowly healing injuries herself, but even so she found herself swept away with Sonic's joy as he grasped her by the waist with both hands and easily lifted her lighter form up, spinning around with her in his arms.

"Seems like you got good news." Shadow said teasing but he was grinning as well.

As Sonic finally set Amy down Shadow was already there, drawing his older brother into an embrace next. Amy found herself smiling as she saw Shadow and Sonic in each other's arms, feeling warm at the sight of Sonic sharing in such obvious love, even if it wasn't from her.

Then Amy realized what this meant and was taken over by what could only be called 'fear'.

Shadow and Amy had agreed, without truly saying as much, that any steps forward in their physical relationship would have to wait until Sonic had recovered, not wanting to put any undue stress on his wounds. Shadow and Amy had not discussed it as such, had never truly found the words for it, but the touches and gazes and few murmured assurances had made it clear in all of their minds that this would be the day when they truly shared their love. Yet now that Sonic was all better, and by all estimates rather eager to make good of their plans, Amy found herself quite unsure of what to expect.

If it had only been Sonic, Amy would not have hesitated. For all that Amy was untouched by anyone else she was not ignorant had been given enough of an education in these matters to know what to expect and how she might expect to react to it. Amy would have welcomed Sonic's touch, in whatever form he wished to bring it to her, and she was certain he would have been glad to give it to her.

Except it wasn't just Sonic. It would never be just Sonic, not truly, because Amy and Shadow had agreed to share him in every aspect, this included.

To Amy's surprise Shadow was the one who first suggested that Sonic step aside. For all that Shadow had agreed to the arrangement he reasoned it was still Sonic and Amy who wished to affirm their love in this fashion and not him. Shadow had already shared all of himself with his younger brother, Shadow reminded them, not a boast or a sting at Amy but a simple statement, he could wait until they had found each other's embrace and grown familiar with it before making his claim to Sonic once again, or even invading their moment with his presence.

Sonic would have none of that, though, insisting on Shadow being there with them and in Shadow's eyes Amy saw the same fond resignation she herself felt whenever Sonic truly insisted on something. There was no way for Amy to tell Sonic no when he truly wanted something and she could see the same was true for Shadow.

After this Sonic seemed to realize it was not only Shadow he had to convince and turned to Amy as well, asking if she had a problem with Shadow being there for their first joining. Sonic was completely sincere, Amy could see that, heard in his voice that if she as much as hesitated, he would have changed his mind and asked Shadow to give them their privacy.

Amy should have protested, truly, should have remembered that it was utterly unseemly for a Little Planet animals to be so open in their touches. This was to be their first union, their marriage as much as that were possible, and for all that Amy had no shame in her love for Sonic it should have been between them and them alone, and no others and yet she found that she could not say that, could not ask Shadow to be cast aside even for this one night, not if he did not wish to be elsewhere. Shadow and Amy had agreed to share Sonic, after all, and that meant sharing their love, even in this aspect, however foreign it seemed to her.

Amy was nervous, of course, as they made for the bed, as there was no way even the best knowledge could substitute for actual experience in such matters, not when she did not truly know how it would all feel. Amy had imagined Sonic's touches before, of course, had even allowed herself a questing touch or 2 to accompany such imaginings, but that was nothing to the sensation of his burning eyes on her as she took off her clothes piece by piece with both hands until she was left completely naked.

Sonic was naked as well, now, a sight that was not entirely new to Amy after living in the same quarters with them ever since the battle, but there was a new undercurrent to the sight now that she knew what it signified, saw the look of lust and desire in his emerald green eyes. And in the background was Shadow, always Shadow, his crimson red eyes heavy on the 2 of them even as Sonic drew closer to Amy, his hands reaching to run along her fur and skin.

Sonic's touch was fire and steel and burning pain on Amy's fur and skin, the broad, rough hands strangely foreign as he ran them along her breasts and sides and hips. Sonic had touched Amy before, though not to this extent, his hands should have been familiar to her, yet it seemed she had never been touched quite like that, not by anyone.

Sonic was gentle yet insistent as he pushed Amy to the bed with both hands, rather simple in its furnishings yet more than large enough to hold all 3 of them, and the soft furs and blankets underneath her back seemed almost suffocating as he climbed on top of her and closed his mouth over hers with an insistence that was entirely new.

Amy knew Sonic had never taken a female lover before or indeed any lover besides Shadow, so they were evenly matched in that all their knowledge of the finer points of the matter was theoretical only.

Sonic seemed eager to remedy this state of affairs, though, attacking Amy's body with caressing hands and a teasing mouth, the rough texture of his stubble against the soft skin of her thighs making her moan out even before his mouth found its target. Whoever had instructed Sonic had done a good job of it, his touches inexperienced but clearly knowing where they were headed, and as he slipped a tongue between her pussy to taste her juices she sank her left hand in his quills and completely forgot they weren't alone, all her thoughts centered on him and the pleasure he was giving her.

Sonic was as thorough in his passion for Amy as he was in anything he found worth pursuing, gentle even in his insistence and as he finally pushed his way into her there was none of the pain she might have feared, nothing but the briefest of discomforts that soon gave way to a desire so deep she had not thought it possible.

Sonic spoke almost the entire time and really it should not have surprised Amy, his lips forming words against her skin even as he pressed kisses all over her chest and breasts, marking what seemed like every last inch on her skin with his lips and claiming them to be his stars.

Sonic's body was quite the wrong shape, Amy found herself thinking in a daze, too tall to kneel down to kiss her as he moved within her and wide enough to push her legs quite far apart with both hands as he moved up close, but he was perfect for her, perfect in her, and as she sobbed in her pleasure she wasn't even sure if the words she thought she whispered held any coherence to them at all.

Shadow seemed to understand Amy well enough, though, murmuring his devotion to her as she hoped she was swearing her own to him and as he found his peak within her she knew without a doubt that theirs was a full union by the ways of her people, their love shared in touch and in word and in soul.

As Amy's senses returned to her she gazed to the side, saw the evidence of Shadow's pleasure on his own thighs as he watched them with hooded eyes and his softening cock still in his hand and Amy realized in a daze that he had spent himself while watching them together and did not even pretend to hide it. It should have felt shameful, the thought that someone had witnessed Sonic and Amy's most private of moments and taken it to his own fulfillment, yet with the heat of Sonic's body still resting against hers it felt only like the most natural thing she could have imagined.

There were kisses afterwards, once Sonic and Amy were all cleaned up and lying in bed, kisses and caresses from Sonic to them both and as he dozed off and Amy curled up against him for a moment of rest she could hear the breathing of 2 Mobius Hedgehogs right next to her.

That night set the tone for many more to follow, that of Sonic being the center of it all, a place he seemed to take to so naturally that it was hard indeed for Amy to even imagine that this wasn't precisely as they had been made to be, that this wasn't the exact design they had been formed for ever since their coming to this world.

It felt right, somehow, for Shadow to be there whenever Sonic showed his love to Amy, for her to lie beside them as she watched them move together. Amy had expected to resist at that, too, had thought she could not bear to see Sonic with another, yet somehow all she could find in her heart as she saw the 2 hedgehog brothers come together was warmth and joy as he saw Sonic so fulfilled.

It was obvious Sonic loved Shadow with all his heart, as obvious as the love he held for Amy and for all that she should have wanted him only for herself she could not begrudge him the happiness that was so clear in his eyes whenever he was near Shadow.

Perhaps it wasn't Amy's hands touching Sonic, not always, it wasn't her kisses and caresses that made him sigh or even her body that he found his pleasure in, but she couldn't help but feel that this was right nevertheless, because this was what was meant for Sonic.

The first time Sonic asked Shadow and Amy to kiss each other she was surprised, startled even. Somehow Amy had not ever considered that might be part of it, had not thought she and Shadow could come together as anything but the 2 sides of Sonic. Sonic was Shadow and Amy's connection, the hinge between 2 entirely separate pieces, and she hadn't thought there could be anything between them that wasn't him.

Shadow's kiss was different from Sonic's, less openly eager and more measured, yet Amy found herself sighing in it anyway as he drew her close, and afterwards they saw Sonic smiling at them both.

Shadow and Amy's joinings became less clearly defined after that, less divided into the times she touched Sonic and the times Shadow touched him instead. Sonic loved Shadow and Amy both in equal measure and now they dared to draw even nearer, did not stay at a distance for fear of interrupting a moment that did not have space for them at this time.

It was almost frighteningly easy, somehow, to go near as Sonic asked Amy to do so, to kiss Shadow and caress him even as she heard and felt the movements of Shadow pleasuring him so very close to her. It was equally easy, for all that it shouldn't have been, for Amy to see Shadow locked in a kiss below her as he rocked into her, to feel a different pair of hands on her breasts as Sonic was busy further down her short body.

The first time Shadow touched Amy without Sonic asking either one of them to do so, Sonic wasn't even there. Sonic was out hunting with a few other Mobius animals, and usually one or both of them would have gone with the hunting party, but this time Shadow was held back by his duties and Amy had promised to aid Mephiles in preparing for an epidemic that seemed to threaten to spread through Mount Splatterhorn as their second winter in the mountain grew colder by the day. Except the hunting trip had drawn long, longer than it should have been, and both Shadow and Amy were more afraid than they could have possibly born to state aloud.

Amy was sitting before the fire in their rooms, staring unseen into the flames, as Shadow sat down beside her. Shadow and Amy did not exchange much in the way of words, knew that reassurances would have been futile when their fears were shared, when the only one who could have brought them relief was out in the cold and neither of them could bring him home with their wishes. Amy didn't question Shadow as he drew close, though, thought she knew what he was thinking. Amy was a piece of Sonic, after all, just as Shadow was, and if they stayed close to each other they might find some resemblance of closeness with Sonic as well.

As Shadow's right arm reached around Amy, she said nothing, only leaned closer to him and set her left hand on his right knee. Amy also didn't say anything as his left hand slipped lower, brushing against skin as questing left fingers traveled under the hem of her tunic.

All Amy's questions were clear enough in the gaze she gave Shadow, questions and wishes and the desire for some comfort, some promise that the one they loved would return. Shadow wasn't Sonic, but he was half of him, and if he could give her that she could in turn give him her half of their raven prince.

Shadow's hands burned on Amy's fur and skin but it was a welcome heat, and as his cold fingers caressed her sides she forgot about her fear for an all too brief moment.

That first time Shadow and Amy's touches were hasty and fumbling, seeking to comfort and reassure for all that they could offer no true promises and afterwards they clung to each other like seeking salvation, breathing each other's air as sweat cooled on their skin and the smell of their pleasure hung heavy in the air.

It wasn't one of Amy's best times not by far, but it was what they both needed in that moment, and as Sonic's group finally returned the next day battered by snow and cold but whole and hearty nevertheless they stood side by side to welcome their beloved back into the mountain.

It wasn't long after that desperate night that Shadow first drew Amy all to himself while Sonic watched them, applying all too expertly all the touches he had seen his younger brother use to make her shiver and moan. Amy returned the favor, of course, having seen and heard the ways Sonic teased him to the fullest and was rewarded by a hungry look in his eyes that made her shiver with its intensity.

As in everything else, the 2 hedgehog brothers were similar yet different in the way they loved Amy as well. Shadow teased Amy gently beforehand just as Sonic did, seemed to share his fondness for pressing endless kisses on her fur and skin as he toyed with her pussy but where Sonic's movements once he sank inside her tended to be all eagerness and an excited rush to race her to her peak, Shadow contrasted him with a steady rhythm and hard thrusts that left her shaking and moaning.

Shadow was shaking as well as he caressed Amy afterwards, his lips trembling against her skin as he pressed kisses to her breasts while he withdrew himself from her womanhood and the look of utter contentment in Sonic's eyes as he beamed at them both was nearly enough to shatter Amy into pieces.

Amy had not thought she could ever love another as she did Sonic, and truly, she was not sure she ever would. Amy's love for Shadow was different, if subtly so, but as time passed she came to realize that didn't need to mean it was any less strong or meaningful. The love Amy shared with Sonic was much like his touches as they were in bed, bursting to full strength in the blink of an eye and burning brightly ever since.

The flame that had been kindled between Shadow and Amy was also like the way they shared touches, stoked into life from the ember that was their shared love for Sonic, yet growing into a steady burn that filled every bit of her with warmth, less exuberant yet just as undeniable. Amy loved both Shadow and Sonic, truly she did, and yet she didn't understand the true extent of it until the day Shadow asked them both to marry him.

It had been a long time in coming, Amy had known that. From the first time Shadow and Amy discussed Sonic, Shadow had always made it clear he intended to make Sonic his wedded spouse, to have him stand beside him as an equal the day he ascended to the throne. Amy had never questioned it, had never even thought to do so. It was not Amy place to get between Shadow and Sonic, she didn't even want to try, not when she knew they had waited so long to share their love in the books of law as well as their ordinary days.

In the books of history Sonic would be marked down as the prince consort of Shadow, King of Mount Splatterhorn, and Amy would not have dreamed of saying otherwise. It was only the right thing to do, after all, the positions they had been prepared for all their lives, and it was already quite enough that they allowed Amy to stand in the shadow of those powerful words. It didn't matter to Amy, either way. Those Mobius animals who accepted Amy did so without any legal binding, and those who opposed her would not change their minds over a document of any kind. Amy's love was known to her and to them, and as a Little Planet Hedgehog, she knew that to be enough.

So when Shadow spoke to both Sonic and Amy at once, told them he wished to have their marriage ceremony at last and have them both tied to him as his own, it was with great surprise that Amy realized this did not feel strange at all. It should have been so, it was unlike anything that Amy had ever been taught to accept at right, and yet it only seemed a natural conclusion to what was already their reality.

Why would Amy have refused, anyway? Amy was as bound to Shadow as she was to Sonic, had shared touches and vows of love with them both, and even if all her kin had denied it she knew she was already both of their wife.

...

A few days later.

Day Time.

Shadow asked them both, and Sonic and Amy both said 'yes', and not too long after she stood tall beside the 2 hedgehog princes in front of the King of Mount Splatterhorn. Shadow, Sonic, and Amy's marriage was celebrated as was only right for a royal union, with the entire mountain taking part in the feast for all that some of them would have preferred her to be gone, and as Charles pressed a fine golden circlet onto her head his eyes were old but crinkled with a smile as he welcomed her as a princess of Hedgehog's house.

...

2 weeks later.

Day Time.

Amy danced with her 2 hedgehog princes for what seemed like the entire night, shared drinks and received congratulations and made nice with guests as much as either of them, and as they finally retired to their rooms there were 2 new cuffs on her wrists and 2 pairs of hands disrobing her in their eagerness to show her just how much she was desired and loved.

...

Night Time.

Amy knew she was lost in every way, knew she had made a place for herself where there shouldn't have been one and claimed 2 hearts that might have well been complete without her touches, but Sonic's heated whispers warmed her all the way to her bones and Shadow's quills were beautiful black and red in the candlelight as the 2 drifted off to sleep in her arms, and if this wasn't how she was supposed to be she could not imagine why she had been made to fit here so perfectly.

...

Tomorrow.

Morning.

Amy wore 2 cuffs on her wrists as she rose the next morning and faced the world again, and they were still on her wrists as she sat before Mephiles a few years later, listening to the news he wanted to share. Amy had come to the 2 hedgehog princes' bed untouched but not ignorant, knew how seed would take root and knew of the precautions they had never taken.

Amy knew she could not name the father of the life growing within her, could not point to the one whose child was growing underneath her heart, and for all that this should have left her horrified at her situation, had she been a Little Planet Hedgehog of any honor and dignity, all she found in her heart was unbridled joy and hope.

A Little Planet animal only loved once, and for all time.

If Amy one love was 2 fold, surely it was only the stronger for it.

* * *

End of SonAmyShad OneShot.

Please Review.

No Flames.


End file.
